IDMZ Schedule
iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy! is the FM radio station of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Schedule Sunday :6 am – Wave 24 - The Unbeatable :10 am – Wave 24 - Kaye :2 pm – Wave 24 - The Mighty Dash :6 pm – Wave 24 - DJ Skratchmark :10 pm to 6 am – Wave 24 automation Monday (Slow Jam) :6 am – Peewee in the Morning (Slow Jam) - Peewee :9 am – Ready Set Sayaw (Slow Jam) - Arthur and Blare :12 nn – School of DJ (Slow Jam) - Julz :3 pm – Sayawoke (Slow Jam) - DJ Alfie :6 pm – Raya (Slow Jam) :7 pm – DJ Ouch (Slow Jam) :9 pm – The Flow (Slow Jam) - H-Town and DJ Buzz :12 mn – Dreamsounds (Slow Jam) - Jun DJ :3 am to 6 am – Slow Jam automation Tuesday :6 am – Peewee in the Morning - Peewee :9 am – Ready Set Sayaw - Arthur and Blare :12 nn – School of DJ - Julz :3 pm – Sayawoke - DJ Alfie :6 pm – Sayaw Top 10 - Raya :7 pm – K-Pop N' Go - Nicole :8:30 pm – DMZ-TV (hooked-up with IBC) :9:30 pm – The Flow - H-Town and DJ Buzz :12 mn – Dreamsounds - Jun DJ :3 am to 6 am – Mega Mix automation Wednesday-Thursday (Snapback Thursdays at 6 am – 12 mn) :6 am – Peewee in the Morning - Peewee :9 am – Ready Set Sayaw - Arthur and Blare :12 nn – School of DJ - Julz :3 pm – Sayawoke - DJ Alfie :6 pm – Sayaw Top 10 - Raya :7 pm – Mobile Circuit - DJ Ouch :9 pm – The Flow - H-Town and DJ Buzz :12 mn – Dreamsounds - Jun DJ :3 am to 6 am – Mega Mix automation Friday :6 am – Peewee in the Morning - Peewee :9 am – The Quiet Storm - Jun DJ (Friday Flava) :2 pm – Urban Pinas Radio - Nathan J (Friday Flava) :5 pm – Sayaw Top 20 - Nicole :7 pm – Be Heard! - Gee Canlas (Friday Flava) :9 pm – The Flow - H-Town and DJ Buzz (Friday Flava) :12 mn – Snapback Radio :3 am to 6 am – Mega Mix automation Saturday :6 am – Rockin’ Manila - The Executioner :9 am – Disco 70's - The Destroyer (Throwback Saturday) :12 nn – Back to the 80’s - Marc the Spark and ZJ Ziggy (Throwback Saturday) :3 pm – 90's Baddest - Georgina (Throwback Saturday) :6 pm – Rockin’ Manila (Pinoy Rock) - The Force :9 pm – Saturday Get Away - The Sting and DJ Marlon :12 mn – Back to the 80's (remixes) :3 am to 6 am – Mega Mix automation Segments *''The Word with Kaye'' (2-minute top-of-the-hour newscast from Monday to Saturday 6am - 6pm) *''Road Traffic'' (traffic update from Weekdays 6:45am - 9:45am and 4:40pm - 7:40pm) *''OPM in-a-Raw'' (OPM music everyday, every hour) 'DJs' *The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan) (Sunday, 6am-10am) *DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman) (Mon, Wed and Thurs, 7-9pm) *H-Town (Weeknights, 9pm-12mn) *DJ Buzz (Weeknights, 9pm-12mn) *Raya (Raya Mananquil) (Mon-Thurs 6-7pm) *The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano) (Saturday, 6am-9am) *DJ Skratchmark (Sunday 6-10pm) *Kaye (Kaye Tan) (Everyday, 6am-6pm and Sunday 10am-2pm) *Jun DJ (Mon-Thurs 12mn-3am/Friday, 9am-2pm) *The Mighty Dash (Sunday 2-6pm) *The Force (Neil Centeno) (Saturday, 6-9pm) *Peewee (Peewee Wenceslao) (Weekdays, 6am-9am) *Julz (Julz Savard) (Mon-Thurs 12nn-3pm) *Gee Canlas (Friday 7-9pm) *The King (King Dabaon) (Program Director) *Gary Caoili (Station Manager) *The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan) (Saturday, 9am-12nn) *The Sting (Terence Khan) (Sat 9pm-12mn) *Nathan J (Friday 2pm-5pm) *Nicole (Nicole Andersson) (Mon-Thurs 3pm - 6pm/Friday 5-7pm) *DJ Marlon (Saturday 9pm-12mn) *Marc the Spark (Saturday, 12nn-3pm) *Blare (Bernadette Camalig) (Mon-Thurs, 9am-12nn) *Arthur (Arthur Serzo) (Mon-Thurs, 9am-12nn) *ZJ Ziggy (Saturday 12nn-3pm) *Georgina (Georgina Wilson) (Mon-Thurs, 12nn-3pm/Saturday 3-6pm) *DJ Alfie (Alfie Manuel) (Weekdays, 3pm-6mn) iDMZ Station ID (voice-over by Terence Khan and sung by Anja Aguilar) 'Terence Khan (voice-over)' *Music, Entertainemt, News and Information *iDMZ, Metro Manila's No.1 internet danze mix radio Sayaw Pinoy! 'Anja Aguilar (song)' *iDMZ, Sayaw Pinoy!